<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Carve Me a Heart by only_forever</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29482911">Carve Me a Heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_forever/pseuds/only_forever'>only_forever</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2011-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2011-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:09:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29482911</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_forever/pseuds/only_forever</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zuko carves a betrothal necklace for Katara, and Sokka tells him just what he thinks about it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katara/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Carve Me a Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I think it looks okay,” Sokka shrugs, nodding in acknowledgement at the necklace Zuko’s cradling in his calloused hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just okay, Sokka?” Zuko shoots back with a dark look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leaning against an ice hut, Sokka drawls, “Well… I don’t know, Zuko. My necklace for Suki was </span>
  <em>
    <span>much</span>
  </em>
  <span> better than that, you know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It looked like it’d gotten chewed by a giant polar bear dog,” Zuko scowls. “I’d like to think mine is pretty good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With another shrug, Sokka can only answer, “As long as Katara likes it, that’s all that really matters, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spotting his girlfriend racing through the snow from his peripherals, Zuko’s lips turn upward into a smile. “Right.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>